Sea Foam
by Silverfang44
Summary: So much pain and bloody limbs, just to be with him. Just to be his soul mate. To end as more than just sea foam.


A - E N - R

This is based on the original Hans Christian Anderson version of The Little Mermaid, not the Disney version. I just wanted you to be aware of this before you read it. I like that version better, Disney toned it way down. It kinda lost its powerhold.

Title: Sea Foam

Summary: So much pain and bloody limbs, just to be with him. Just to be his soul mate. To end as more than just sea foam.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or The Little Mermaid.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Writing**

(Author's Notes)

She didn't really know him, but ever since she saw him she'd felt drawn to him. Her sister said stay away, but she just couldn't. She loved to watch him train around the elderly woman's home, but the water was shallow and she couldn't stay long. There just wasn't enough water.

_A mermaid and a demon..._

"Renee?"

She turned and met her sister's eyes, deep honey eyes that could always see through her.

"Hello, Haruhi."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"You seem, down."

"I was thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Life."

"Why? We are eternal; life isn't something we worry about."

"What of humans and demons?"

"They are not. They die, just as all things above the water eventually do."

"But why do they die?"

"I do not know."

"I want to know."

"Why would you want to know?"

"He is mortal."

"Renee, he is far beyond you. It is not for us to want or know such things."

Renee looked down.

"Listen, do not think on it now. We can ask mother later. Meiling, Anna, and Ichigo are waiting on us now." Haruhi said slowly.

"Yes. Let's go."

Hiei had felt eyes on him for some time now. He knew they were in the water, however when he looked for them, they were gone. It was very strange to him. They could not come out of the water without him catching them, but his Jagan couldn't find them within the water. There was no danger or hatred within the stare, however it still bothered him greatly. No one had ever bested the Jagan. That would mean that no one was there, but he felt them. They were there, watching him.

"Mother?" Renee asked softly, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course, please sit." She answered just as softly.

"Mother, why do mortals die?"

"Because they have souls."

"And we do not?"

"No we do not." She sighed, "When mortals die their souls are taken away to a place known as the after life. When we are old and ready to leave this world we become sea foam under the light of the moon and are rejoined with the sea. There is no after life for us."

Renee sighed. She did not like the answers she was being given.

"My daughter, what is this about?"

"I want a soul. How can I be his soul mate without a soul of my own?"

"Of who to you speak?"

"His name is Hiei. I have heard his friends say it many times. I long to be near him, but I am forever bound to the sea to the water, even in death I could not be with him."

"It is not for us to want what we can never have. Forget him, my child."

As the mother turned to leave she could see the tears welling up in blue green eyes. Such pain for such a little thing, why?

He knew they were there watching. He felt them. That annoying loving gaze. The Jagan could not see them, but he felt them. They almost seemed sad. It bothered him that such a sad force was watching him. Watching him with such love and sorrow wrapped together as if almost one. However he had to time to think on such things. He had a choice to make, either to stay in the human world or return to the demon world and serve Mukuro again. He never thought it would be such a difficult choice.

Renee had made up her mind. She had swum all day but she was finally there. The sea witch sat fiddling with a knife at the opening if the cave. She was a rather scary looking woman and Renee chewed on the end of her ponytail out of nervousness. Finally she tossed the brown locks behind her.

_This is for him._

"I have come to make a deal with you." She said with fake bravery.

"I know why you've come and I know what you seek. I am willing to make a deal with you. I will turn you human and give you a chance for a soul."

"Name your price for this magic."

The witch smirked.

"Your fin will turn to legs, but every single step you take will feel as if a dagger has sliced the foot. You will wish to scream out, but you won't be able to. The price for this spell is your voice."

"A-and for the soul?"

"If the man you love falls in love and weds you, you shall receive a soul. However, if he should love and wed another or denies your love you shall not receive a soul. On this night you will throw yourself into the sea and become sea foam. For this spell you forfeit your eternal soul."

Renee wrung her hands. It was a hard choice, but for him, for her love it was worth it.

"I will take these deals. For him it will be worth it all." Renee answered.

"Stick out your tongue."

Renee obeyed. The witch took her tongue between two fingers and cut it off with her knife.

"Now go to the surface. When you touch the shore you will have legs."

Renee awoke to his voice the voice she had often heard from a distance.

_Hiei?_

"Wake up. Onna?"

Her eyes opened and meet his. She was wrapped in his cloak and he leaned over her. The red head raced to them.

"Is she alright, Hiei?" he asked.

"She's awake, but she's not talking."

"Are you alright, miss?" the red head asked.

She made to speak but no words came out. She had forgotten already. She had no voice.

"She has no tongue, Kurama."  
_So his name's Kurama._

"How strange, who could have done such a thing?"

She glanced at the sand-like soil at the edge of the river and slowly wrote: I am called Renee.

"Well, hello Renee." Kurama stated.

She nodded.

"I'm Kurama. This is Hiei."

"Hn."  
She was so close to him. She couldn't believe it.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

She nodded and then glanced at the cloak wrapped around her.

"You were naked." Hiei answered the unasked question.

Two more people entered her view.

"Well?" the black haired one asked.

"Her name is Renee and she has no tongue." Kurama told them.

"Hi, I'm Yusuke. The idiot next to me is Kuwabara."

She nodded again. How was she supposed to do this is she could not speak? She hadn't thought of that.

"Here." Yusuke said handing her a pad and pencil.

She smiled and nodded.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked.

**I fell.**

"Why were you naked then?" Kuwabara asked.

**I was bathing in the river when I fell.**

"What about your tongue?" Hiei asked. He hated humans, but he hated women being tortured even worse.

**I was born without it.**

She hated lying, but who would believe the truth?

They took her to the old woman's, named Genkai, house. There she met Yukina, Botan, and Keiko. They were all very nice, but she had to get Hiei to love her. That was at the front of her mind. She needed to spend time with him. When he left to train she followed.

"What do you want, Onna?"

She held his cloak out to him. Botan's clothes were a little to big, up that was fine.

He took the cloak from her.

"Anything else?"

She grabbed her pad and pen from the bag Keiko had given her.

**I just want to get to know you.**

"Why would you bother?"

**You're interesting?**

He found her answer amusing.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

**Anything.**

_Talk to me, please._

"I can read your mind."

She was shocked. She hadn't known that. She felt sick. How much did he know? How far had he read into her? How was he going to respond to her feelings?

"You've been lying to us."

_Yes._

"Why?"  
_Would you have believed the truth, if you had not read it in my mind?_

"Probably not."

There was a long pause.

"You were the one watching me."

_That's right._

"You did all this so you could meet me. Why?"

_Just to be with you._

"You're misguided. Make your friends and then leave."

She hurt inside. How much did he know? Did he know about her deals? No. If he did surly he wouldn't say that to her. She still had time. Little time but time none the less. (He read enough to know why she's there and what she was, but not to know about her deals. The fact that she was there for him threw him for a loop)

That night she returned to the water's edge. Slowly she removed her shoes and soaked her bloody feet. The witch had said it would feel as if she was being cut. She failed to mention the actual wounds and the blood.

"Renee?"

_Haruhi!_

"So it's true."

Tears formed in her deep eyes.

"Oh, sister why!"

She began to sob on the formers lap.

Renee hurt. Her poor sister, she hadn't thought of what would become of Haruhi, or Meiling, Anna, and Ichigo either. What had she given up for love? Was he really worth all this? Yes, he was. If he wasn't then she deserved to turn into sea foam.

"I will get you out of this. I promise." Haruhi said wiping her eyes.

"We will." Another voice stated.

Renee recognized the coldness of Meiling, the raven haired mermaid soon appeared with Ichigo and Anna at her sides.

"We will talk to the witch. We will save you." Ichigo stated.

"We'll beg if we must." Anna added, twisting strands of blonde hair around her fingers.

_She's worried about me, but I want to be here._

Days flew by and she couldn't turn Hiei's head, though he had admitted that he enjoyed her company more than anyone's, only because she could not speak. She was running out of ideas and she had never been in so much pain. The pain in her feet had almost become unbearable. So much so that she hadn't gotten out of bed today.

Hiei entered her room.

"What's wrong, Onna? Usually you're glued to me."

_My feet._

"Your feet?"

She removed the sheets to show her cut feet. Hiei looked disturbed.

"How?"

_I had to make a deal to get feet. This is part of it._

He sat on the end of bed and stared at her feet.

"All this, just to be with me," He quoted her own words.

_Yes._

In that moment, Hiei made a choice of his own. He was leaving. He would go back to demon world and serve Mukuro. If he left, she would return to the water. She wouldn't be in pain anymore. It bothered him that someone cared so much for him that they would put themselves in constant pain, "just to be with him".

"You're what!" Yusuke yelled after Hiei told them he was leaving.

"Leaving."

"Why?" Botan asked.

_Because of me._ Renee thought.

_No._ Hiei pushed into her mind.

"Like I'd tell you." Hiei said to Botan. Then he was gone.

"I guess we should have seen that comin'" Kuwabara stated.

"Why is that?" Yukina asked.

"He loves Mukuro."

Renee blocked out the rest. He loved someone else? Why hadn't he told her? She stood and ran.

"What was that about?" Kwabara asked.

"When you make false comments, someone always gets hurt." Kurama answered.

Renee stood at the water's edge. She'd failed. She was going to turn into sea foam tonight. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks as the heads of Haruhi, Meiling, Anna, and Ichigo popped out of the water. Their long locks of hair were cut close to their heads. This worried Renee. Mermaids rarely cut their hair.

"We traded our hair to the witch to get you this." Haruhi said holding out a knife.

Renee took it and held it in her hands.

"Tonight, you must kill Hiei using this knife and let his blood run over your feet. Afterwards do not wipe it off, come to the water. When you step in it your feet will be a fin again." Meiling explained.

They had done it. They had saved her.

"And we trade our hair to get you this." Ichigo stated, gently pulling the short red locks close to her face. She had always loved the feel of it on her face.

_Her love for mine, _Renee thought.

Anna held something out. It was a locket.

"Your voice is inside. As long as you wear it, you can speak again." Anna told her.

She took the locket and put it on. She ran to Genkai's and into Hiei's room.

"What is it, onna?"

She held the knife out.

"Are you insane? You'll be dead before you can strike."

"If I kill you, I can save myself."

He had never heard a sweeter voice.

"What are—"

She dropped the knife.

"But I won't do it. I care too much to ever harm you. Be happy with her. Goodbye, forever."

She ran out of the room and Hiei entered her mind.

Renee ran fast. Haruhi swam fast.

"What are you doing? You didn't kill him."

"I can't! I love him."

"Renee, why!"

She didn't answer. She ran until she came to the stairs. She ran down them and to the beach.

The others didn't want to believe Hiei. A mermaid? But when he told them about her deals, it all finally made sense. Her sensitivity to Hiei, how she walked strangely, her missing tongue.

"She's going to die!" Keiko exclaimed.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Hiei said angrily.

They all ran out side and found bloody footprints. They followed them to the beach and saw her on top of a cliff.

"Renee! Don't!" Yukina called to her.

They raced up it quickly.

"Renee?"

"I'm leaving now. It's already begun."

It was true. She looked wet all over.

"There's no need for you to do this." Kurama said.

"I have no choice it was the deal I made. It can't be stopped now."

Hiei stepped forward.

"Baka onna!"  
She looked at him with her blue green eyes. They were so sad and it pained him to look at them.

"I wasn't leaving to be with her. I was leaving to stop your pain. I thought you would return to the water, just not like this."

"I'm sorry." She said.

Her body fell backwards and he reached out for her. He missed and grasped her locket instead. The chain broke and she fell into the water below. Someone screamed. A short haired mermaid, her face matched Renee's but her eyes were honey colored and much deeper. She grasped handfuls of sea foam and wailed into the night.

Hiei grasped the locket and promised he would never love a living soul.

Only sea foam.

The End

This happened a little to fast, but The Little Mermaid is a short story. I changed a few things to make the story work out correctly. But I didn't want to change the main story to much and I really wanted it to be a one-shot because I tend to forget to update chapter stories.

By the way Haruhi and Renee were meant to be twins, also I used OCs so that I wouldn't have to kill any of the main girls and so that it wouldn't effect the YYH storyline any. I rather enjoyed how they came out. The names of all five mermaids were going to be from five different places, because water reaches everywhere, but two ended up having Japanese names. Oh well.

Please read and review!


End file.
